


Boys' Night In

by jadekirk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Flashbacks, M/M, Other, Spit-roasting, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, guest appearance from an OC, possible ooc, questionable television choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean's 'friend' is away for the night, Dean, Sam and Cas have a boys' night in with lots of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate season 6 and is part of the series 'On the Road' when the boys are visiting Cardiff. No real spoilers for the series so can be read as a stand-alone. Also is my first Wincestiel fic ever. Written for the wincestiel2013 fic challenge. Bonus points to anyone who guesses what show and advert were referenced.

**The Morning After**

 

Dean slowly came back to consciousness and sighed as he snuggled into the warm bodies of Sam and Castiel beneath him with a hum. He didn't really want to move as he was surprisingly comfortable.

He became aware of the door opening and allowed a slow hum of contentment to escape his throat as footsteps approached the couch he was lying on. "Dude, I want to marry your couch," he muttered, eliciting a chuckle from the person now standing in front of him.

"Well, you could but I think Sam and Cas would feel very left out," a low voice stated quietly. Dean smiled into Castiel's chest as he recognised the voice as to belonging to his friend and fellow hunter, James.

Dean rolled over carefully, not wanting to disturb Sam or Castiel, to face James. His gaze panned up the other man's body to settle on the red head's face. "Dude, you look exhausted."

James shrugged. "Ah, I'm used to it now." He moved to sit on the couch near Dean's feet. "Looks like you had _quite_ the night," he said with a wry grin, nudging an empty bottle of whiskey and looking around at all the empty bottles littering the floor and coffee table. "Did you leave some for me?"

Dean had the good grace to look guilty. "Uh, well, I lost count. Sorry. But you said nothing about your alcohol, you just said for us to not blow up your coffee machine."

James looked worried. "You didn't, did you?"

"No. It's safe and sound."

"Good."

"Yeah. I love your couch. It's so comfortable."

"Must still be a bit drunk." James shook his head. "Okay, now that you've declared your love for my sofa, how about you tell me exactly what happened last night. I only got bits from the messages and texts you left me last night. And, are you, Sam and Cas now a thing?"

Dean got the feeling that James already knew, not that it wasn't pretty obvious to anyone with eyes what had happened, but just wanted to hear all the details for himself. "Well..."

 

**The Night Before**

Dean reached into the liquor cabinet belonging to James and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Dude has good taste." He frowned as he spotted a decanter filled with a pale blue liquid. He shrugged and pulled that out as well as a bottle of vodka and Barcardi. "Need to warm up. Cardiff is too cold."

"Not as cold as Alaska," Sam pointed out.

"Dude, nothing is colder than Alaska," Dean commented. "That's why we need to warm up."

"Dean," Sam said in a disapproving voice, "when he said we could stay here while he wasn't, I don't think he meant for us to raid his alcohol."

"Lighten up, Sammy," Dean answered with a smile as he put the bottles on the coffee table. "He won't mind." He moved back to the cabinet and pulled out three glasses and another bottle of alcohol. He set them on the table as well and poured out a generous amount of alcohol in each glass.

"Dean's right, Sam," Castiel stated, "all he said to us was not to blow up his toaster or coffee machine. There was nothing said about his alcohol."

"Exactly, he didn't mention it so what's the problem?" Dean reached for the television remote sitting on the table. "Let's see what's on. Gotta see what the Brits watch." He flicked on the television and quickly became engrossed in the chat show that was currently on. "Hey, isn't that the dude who also does a show in America?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I don't understand, why would they stay together if he`s been sleeping with someone else?"

"Who knows?" Dean paused, frowning at the screen. "What the Hell is a scrubber?"

"Someone who scrubs?" Sam asked. "Do I look like the walking expert on British slang?"

"Who knows what's stored in that huge Sasquatch brain of yours?"

"Shut up."

[Dean @ 5.10pm] you brits have weird slang. dude on tv should help avert apocalypse. he'd make luci and mikey feel very small.

"Are you seriously texting him about the show we're watching?" Sam asked incredulously as he sat down on the other side of Castiel.

"Yeah. It's addictive."

"Why have you got the subtitles on anyway? Your hearing going, old man?" Sam asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"No, it's 'cause of the accents."

Sam shook his head. "Ever since we've come over here, you've become hooked on this show." He sighed. "At least it's not Dr Sexy." He frowned suddenly. "I bet that guest's lying 'cause his body language is all wrong."

Dean nodded. "It don't take two days to go the local store."

Castiel nodded, seemingly engrossed in the goings-on onscreen. "I believe that the results will be in the negative for him."

Dean groaned as the show went to a commercial break. "Oh come on." He sat up a bit straighter at the first advert. "That dude looks just like James. Complete with frying pan."

Sam huffed. "He has brown hair."

Castiel tilted his head. "There is a strong resemblance. However, James has red hair."

"I know that. That frying pan makes it seriously uncanny though." Dean grinned.

[Dean @ 5.20pm] dude on ad looks just like u j. r u rel8ed? its the frying pan.

"What you text him this time?" Sam wanted to know.

Dean was saved by answering by his phone beeping, indicating that he had a text message. He raised his eyebrows as he read the message.

"What's it say?" Sam wanted to know.

"Oh nothing. Just a very descriptive comment about what he'd do with said frying pan. He also told me to bugger off and let him do some work." Dean smirked and sipped his drink. "Can you imagine all three of them together?"

Sam huffed. "Seriously?"

"It's every guy's fantasy."

"If you say so."

"I doubt he or his brother would agree to that," Castiel pointed out.

"I dunno. He's kinky."

[Sam @ 5.21pm] Dean is getting ideas coz of ad. better put a leash on him.

Sam's phone beeped indicating a new text message. He read the message and flushed.

[Sam @ 5.24pm] are you crazy? im not drunk enough for that. YET

"What did he say, Sam?" Castiel asked curiously, noticing the stunned expression on Sam's face. "You look very flustered."

"Huh? Oh nothing," Sam answered, quickly putting his phone in his pocket before any more text messages were sent his way. "Let's get drunk."

"Attaboy, Sammy," Dean said, pouring a generous amount of whiskey into each glass.

 

The drinks kept flowing and after the program was over, Dean decided that they would listen to some music on James' ipod. They had also switched to drinking the pale blue drink that tasted faintly like aniseed.

"Dude, I think I'm drunk," Dean said, waving his hand in front of his face. "What is this stuff?"

"I think I am beginning to feel something," Castiel stated, his face flushed.

"This stuff is strong. I want some more," Sam said as he reached for the decanter again and filled the glass to the top.

Dean smiled a lopsided smile. "Drunk Sammy is the best, Cas," he said, reaching out to put a finger on Cas' nose. "We like drunk Sammy."

Sam frowned as the song changed to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' and turned to look at Dean and Castiel. "I think the iPod's possessed."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer. "All I can hear is awesome tunes. Dude's got good taste."

"Don't you notice a pattern in the last few songs that were playing Dean?"

"I believe Sam is referring to the lyrics of said songs, Dean," Castiel commented, taking a sip of his pale blue drink. "As in they are all sex oriented."

"So? I don't think he'd like it if we salted his iPod just because it plays a few songs that upset your delicate sensibilities. Now shut up and have another drink," Dean stated, pouring Sam another drink.

"That's not what I mean, Dean," Sam said, giving Dean the patented bitchface.

"Hey, remember that band we saw?" Dean asked suddenly. "Remember they did this song?"

"Yeah, and you screwed the lead singer afterwards," Sam pointed out, sounding a bit jealous.

"Good times. He was a guitarist too. Good with his hands."

"You broke the bed!"

"That's a sign of a very good time."

Sam shook his head. "I don't wanna know."

Castiel leaned forward. "I do."

[Sam @ 9.00pm] I tihnk teh ipod is psossesed. is plying sx msic. gnna d wat u sugested

[Sam @ 9.01pm] aslo durnk. Desertrh day

Dean leaned back and grinned at Castiel in a way that made Sam's cock jump in his pants. "Oh really?" He leaned over Sam and pulled Castiel in for a scorching kiss, pressing his body firmly against Sam's back. Sam could feel how hard his brother was and wondered why he was not freaking out at that fact. He released Castiel, who looked slightly dazed and aroused, if the angel's pants were anything to go by. Dean pulled Sam around to face him and kissed him passionately to which Sam responded eagerly. Sam wore a grin when Dean released him.

Sam smirked, turned back to face Castiel, and grabbed a hold of Castiel's tie. He tugged on it, forcing Castiel to lean forward into a smoldering kiss. When he let go of his tie, Castiel looked at him, his pupils dilated.

"Clothes, off now," Dean ordered as he stood up. Sam and Castiel shared a look and Sam scooted over and pulled Castiel into another kiss.

"Want to play it like that, do you?" Dean said, watching as Sam gently bit Castiel's neck, causing Castiel to moan and tip his head so Sam could get better access. "Cas, I vote we make Sammy beg for it."

Sam turned his head to look at his brother. "You going to just stand there?" Sam asked softly against Castiel's neck, sliding his hand up Castiel's back. "Not making me beg yet."

Castiel tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and forced the younger man to look at him. "Oh, you will," he said, with a glint in his eyes. "We promise you that."

Dean watched the other two and cupped his hardening cock through his pants.

Sam let out a low growl. "Not many people have seen your dark side, Cas," he purred, resting his hand on Castiel's waist. "I like it when you take control like that," he said, wincing slightly when his head was pulled back again.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. He leaned forward to capture Sam's lips with his own. "I'm not the only one with a dark side," he mumbled against Sam's lips.

"Walking on the Dark Side, Cas?" Dean cut in. "Do you think there is any lube around?"

"You're not even undressed yet," Sam protested. "You cold?"

"Lube? Unless you really want to feel the burn, Sammy," Dean clarified.

"Sideboard, third drawer down," Castiel replied, burying his nose in Sam's hair, ignoring Sam's question of 'how you know that, Cas' and trailed his tongue over Sam's neck. He felt the other man tremble under his touch and smiled slightly. He slid his hand down Sam's right hip.

A snarl of pleasure escaped Sam's throat and he slid down Castiel's body so his head was sitting in Castiel's lap. "Not so uptight after all," Sam mumbled against Castiel's leg, purring as Dean's fingers teased him. He reached a hand behind him and stroked Dean through his trousers, eliciting a loud moan from him.

"Sam..," Castiel gasped, groaning when Sam began humming, the vibrations going through his skin. "...Please..."

"So eager," Dean commented as he smacked Sam on the thigh. "Come on, Mr Tease, put Cas out of his misery." He watched as Sam slowly stroked Castiel's prominent erection.

Castiel let his head loll back as Sam gently stroked him. "...Sam..," he moaned, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam turned his head slightly to look at Dean. "Still deciding what to do with me?" he asked, flashing his brother a seductive smile, before turning his attention to Castiel.

"You tell me what you want," Dean said in a low voice, squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers, "Beg for it," he growled, pushing his fingers inside the younger man's entrance, making him growl in pleasure and move his body back onto Dean's fingers. "Keep still," he added, adding a smack on Sam's hip for good measure.

"As I'm not one for purple prose," Sam purred as he sped up his strokes of Castiel's erection, "I'm going to give it to you straight..." He stuck out his tongue and quickly licked the head of Castiel's cock, eliciting a groan from Castiel who tightened his fingers in Sam's hair. "Mm, I want you to fuck me like an animal," he said bluntly.

Dean didn't reply right away. He reached out and pushed Sam's head on to Castiel's cock. Castiel moaned as his erection was swallowed by a hot mouth, making him feel like a normal human again. "Put Cas out of his misery first," Dean ordered. "Look at him. He wants it."

Sam mumbled something around the hardness in his mouth, the vibrations teasing Castiel even more. Castiel clutched at Sam's hair tightly, pulling a few strands out. Dean released Sam's head, letting him pull back, gasping slightly. "Let a guy breathe once in a while," Sam said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"ohhhh," Castiel groaned as Sam buried his nose in his lap, trailing his tongue down the underside of his cock. "...please..," he managed as Sam teased him with small licks, bringing him to the edge, but backing off before he could get the release.

After a while, Dean smirked and caught Castiel's eye, quietly laughing at the expression on his face. "Come on, time to stop playing with him. Or you'll never get any fun."

A twist of the tongue along the underside of Castiel's cock brought on Castiel's orgasm, hitting Sam in the face to his surprise, and Castiel flopped bonelessly backwards, almost falling off the couch. Sam and Dean made a grab for him, stopping him and propping him up.

"Whoa, hold it there," Sam said, running a hand over his face and then licking his fingers with a lascivious smirk, which made Castiel gulp. "Tastes good."

"Good Boy," Dean praised. "Now beg for it," he ordered, sharing a look with Castiel. "He seems to gets off on the mistreatment," he explained to Castiel who moaned at Sam's finger licking. Dean quickly undressed, slicked himself up and stood behind Sam, slowly jerking himself off.

"Dean, please," Sam said in a seductive voice. He moaned loudly as Dean pushed his way inside of him. "Mmmmmm, I like that."

Dean reached around Sam's waist and began stroking his cock in time to his thrusts. "I know you do," he said softly. "I know what else you like."

"What?!" Castiel asked, opening his eyes slightly and eyeing the other two, jumping when Sam grabbed his hand and began sucking on his fingers. He groaned as Sam swirled his tongue around the digits, teasing him.

"...you feel good...," Dean ground out. "Pull his hair ahhhgain," he ordered his friend.

Sam let out a loud growl as Castiel tugged on his hair as ordered, sounding like a wild animal. He hummed in pleasure as he felt Dean speed up.

Dean stopped suddenly. "Sam, turn and face me," he ordered, grinning when the youngest of the three did as he was told. He bent his head and licked Sam's face, cleaning it. "Hmm, he is right," he informed Castiel, "you do taste good."

Castiel helped guide Dean into Sam, getting a smile in reply, then wrapped his arms around Sam's waist to gently stroke Sam, grunting in surprise when Dean moved so Sam was sitting on Castiel's knee. Castiel could feel the heat of Sam's body against his cock. Castiel bent his head and trailed his tongue along the younger man's skin, and inhaling the scent of Sam's skin mixed in with his bodywash. He grinned at the shudder that ran through the younger man's body as his tongue explored. He bit back a moan of his own when Sam began wriggling on his lap, the friction of skin on skin was driving him insane. He upped the speed of stroking Sam's cock, enjoying the animalistic growl that escaped his throat.

Dean was using his tongue to clean Sam's face as he slowly moved inside his younger brother, loving the noises Sam was making. He groaned as Sam squirmed, his muscles clenching around his cock. He pulled his head back to make eye contact with his friend. He knew by the look on the angel's face that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sam squirmed even more, on the edge but trying to fight it and hold on as long as he could. He nearly lost his concentration when Castiel sucked on the side of his neck. "...sneaky..," he squeaked, writhing a little more.

Castiel took note of Sam's response and deliberately repeated the motion, grinning as the younger male let out a very loud moan.

"He likes that," Dean observed, moving his head forward to follow the path that Castiel had left with his tongue. "Let's see if we can get Sammy to lose control first," he grunted, moaning when Sam slid a hand up his back, scraping his nails against his skin. "You'll be the death of me," he muttered against Sam's neck, speeding up his thrusts.

"What a way to go," Sam said in a low growl. He dug his fingers into Castiel's skin as Dean hit his prostate. "Harder!" he snarled, a predatory gleam coming into his eyes.

Castiel sped up his strokes, enjoying the way the younger man was twisting on his lap. He bit his lip as sparks of pleasure coursed through his body.

Sam could feel his control slipping as the combined efforts of the two men pushed him over the edge, coming with a loud animalistic growl as he bit down on Dean's shoulder, drawing blood. Dean winced and let out a groan, digging his fingers into Sam's skin.

"No control," Dean commented as Sam's muscles contracted around him, causing him to orgasm inside Sam with a loud moan. He slid out of Sam, resting his head against his younger brother's forehead.

Castiel was the last to orgasm, letting out a moan as he came on Sam's back, marking it. He flopped forward and leant on Sam's back.

All three men lay down in a comfortable embrace for a few moments as they caught their breath.

Dean was the first to speak. "Can we go again but this time, I'm in the middle? Then Cas can be next?"

"Is this a one off?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"Doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

"I am willing to share," Castiel stated with a definitive nod.

"Sharing is caring." Dean agreed. "And who better to share it with than with people I love."

"Aw, didn't know sex made you express feelings, Dean," Sam teased. "Must do it more often."

**The Morning After**

Dean finished his tale with a triumphant smirk. He looked at James' face which showed an unreadable expression. "You okay, dude?"

"Of course. So when did you fit in all those voicemail messages and other text messages?" James asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised that Sam or Cas haven't woken up yet."

"That was between the time I was in the middle and Cas was in the middle." Dean's smirk widened. "I wore 'em out."

"I see."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"It's great that you've found someone for when you go back to America."

"You're mad at something," Dean pointed out. "Is it because we screwed on your couch?"

"No. Well, you did drink a fair bit of my booze, including the ale I got for my last birthday, but I'm not mad." James yawned. "I'm just tired. That's all." He stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"'Kay, night, J."

"Night, Dean," James replied as he walked to the door. He paused as Dean called his name. "Wassup?"

"Why aren't you mad?"

James allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Because I didn't try to get you three together to get mad when you finally do."

"Huh?"

James shook his head. "Would you have done that sober? Gotten over your extremely repressed inhibitions to show two persons dear to you how much you love 'em?"

"No. I... I'm not repressed. I just..."

James moved his hands in a 'there you go' motion. "You should watch out for the blue stuff in the decanter. It's like liquid viagra and affects _everyone_." He smiled slyly. "G'night Dean."

It suddenly dawned on Dean what James was saying. "You rigged the ipod and had the alcohol there..."

"Didn't make you drink it."

"You knew we'd raid it. Or you guessed we would."

"Neither deny or confirm it."

"Sonofabitch."

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Dean/OMC was inspired by [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69130.html?thread=23250698) on spnkink_meme on LiveJournal.


End file.
